A Little Change Can Make a Big Difference
by TeamJacob1998
Summary: The Curtis' have a little sister who is completely in love with Johnny. This little change to the story can make a big difference on the whole story. Before the story, but after Johnny gets jumped.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is different from the approach I use for Twilight fanfiction, but this is how I wrote it in my head.**

Scout POV

Hi, my name is Scout. Yes it is my actually name. My full name is Scout Forest Curtis, but I just like to be called Scout. My brothers and our gang are the tuffest guys around. My brother Darrel, or Darry, has dark brown hair and pale blue-green eyes, like ice. He is really protective of us, especially Ponyboy and I, but he can sometimes be a pain. He is really a cool guy, but works to hard to take care of us after our parents died in that horrible auto wreck. He is 20 years old.

Sodapop is my second brother, and boy is he a goof ball. He is movie star handsome with brown hair and brown eyes, that sparkle, and he is a bundle of energy. He works at the DX to help Darry out after he dropped out of school. He is 16 going-on 17.

My last brother, and twin, Ponyboy has brownish-red hair, and green-gray eyes. I think his eyes are really beautiful. He and I are almost the same person. We are both dreamers and love movies and books, and staring up at the night sky. We often sit out together and watch the sun set. The colors in the sky are mesmerizing. He is only older than me by 20 minutes, but he still calls me kid. We are both 14.

The gang is made up of us and four other guys. The first is Steve. He is 17 and Soda's best friend. He thinks Pony and I are little kids, but he can be sweet, I guess. He has dark brown hair that he keeps heavily greased up into this really cool swirl pattern and has dark brown eyes. He has a gap in his front of his teeth, but he is still pretty handsome. He is so awesome with cars and works part time at the DX with Soda.

Two-bit, his real name is Keith, is so hilarious. He is one of the funniest guys in the entire world. He can talk and talk for hours with a huge grin on his face. He has long rusty sideburns and loves to shoplift. Don't ask why, I have no idea, but he got this tuff black handle switch blade. I play with it sometimes, but Darry always yells at me for it. He has rusty hair and gray eyes, full of mischief.

Dallas, or Dally, is really tough. He fights rough and goes to rodeos. His eyes hold hatred to the world, but I can still see the love and loyalty behind them. He is very protective of all of us, especially me and Johnny. He has white blonde hair, a tough looking face, and deep set icy blue eyes. He is very close to me.

Johnny. How do I describe Johnny? He is like a dark puppy that has been kicked too many times and lost in a crowd. He is also the love of my life. He had jet black hair that he keeps greased, but is so long it hangs in his face like bangs. His skin is tanned and gorgeous, all the way to the scar of his cheek from the soc a couple of months ago. He has dark eyes that show all the pain of his past, but are still amazing to look at. He is very shy, shyer than me, and he is so sweet. I love him.

Me. I have the same color hair as my brother Ponyboy, but my eyes are an emerald green. I am pretty short, at only 5'3", but my heart makes up for it. I feel for so many people and am able to see things others can't. I love to do art and music and dance, but I love to play sports too, like football. I like girlie clothes, but I mostly dress in jeans. I am a greaser and damn proud of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Ok, so, yeah.**

Scout POV

I was walking home from school, a little nervous. Darry, Soda, and Steve had to work, Ponyboy had track, Dally was in the cooler again, and Two-bit and Johnny had to go someone where, I think the DX.

Greasers can't walk alone or we will get jumped by the socs, so I started to freak a little when I saw a blue mustang trailing me. I slouched and jammed my hands in my pockets, walking a little faster, but it was too late. The socs pulled up in front of me, and the 5 of them got out.

"Look, it's a greasy girl", one of them sneered, "you know you shouldn't be walking alone, it's dangerous".

"What's it to you", I glared at him, he had 3 rings on his finger. Johnny was jumped by a socs with rings…

"Get her", the soc jumped towards me. I was pinned down in second, with my arms and legs held down, with rings sitting on my stomach. I started to scream for help, but he slugged me in the jaw, his rings piercing my skin, and shoved an old rag in my mouth.

"Let's give you a makeover", he sneered, "First is a haircut". He grabbed my hair that usually reaches the bottom of my back, and cut it up my hair to my shoulders.

"Ok, now let's give you some surgery. Do you want to play doctor", I shook my head no, tears pouring down my cheeks. He places the switch up to my neck and made a slow cut from the middle, under my chin, to my collar bone.

I gasped behind the cloth, trying to scream. He slugged me again and I started to struggle again. He held the blade to my face and I stopped moving.

"What's next", he smirked. He reached over to my arm, and cut marks into my arm. I felt excruciating pain flow through my body. I heard some yelling and the socs were pushed off of me. I spit the rag out on the ground as arms wrap around my waist. I turn to see Johnny crotched down beside me with a worried look in his eyes. I turned to him, burying my face in the crook of his neck, and started to cry. He rubbed my back and rocked me as the socs were chased back into their car by the gang and drove away.

The gang ran up to me and circled around me as I bawled into Johnny's shirt. When I pulled away, I saw blood stains on his shirt. The rest of the gang saw too, and looked between me and the stains wide-eyed. Darry lifted my chin and saw the cut. Dally growled and punched to wall.

Johnny gasped and touched my arm. I stifled a cry when he touched to carving in my arm. The others saw and turned me. Johnny stripped his already ruined shirt off and handed it to Soda. When Soda wiped away the blood I saw what the bastard did. I saw one word…

Grease.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Any questions?**

Scout POV

When I saw the word _Grease_ etched into my arm, I felt tears well up in my eyes. The gang all started yelling at once, except for Johnny, who was now staring at the cut on my face from when the soc punched me. I was going to have a scar like Johnny.

Ponyboy gave me a shaky hug and handed me back to my, now shirtless, Johnnycake. He cradled me in his arms, and stood up, followed by the rest of the gang, and started to walk towards my house.

When we got to my house, Johnny sat down with me still in his arms. The rest of the guys went around looking for medical supplies, except for Dally, who crotched in front of me.

"Who did this to you", his gruff voice asked, filled with anger and worry. I dared not disobey.

"The same one who got Johnny", I whispered quietly, but apparently not quiet enough, because everyone stopped moving and screamed "_What_". They mumbled to themselves as they finished getting the supplies together and all sat around me. Darry cleaned the cuts with rubbing alcohol before, wrapping up my arm and taping my face and neck. I curled up on Johnny's lap, closed my eyes, and pretended to fall asleep.

After a few minutes, the conversation started.

"I can't believe this", Steve.

"Ssshhh, she's sleeping", my Johnnycake.

"Why would anyone do this to a little girl", Dally.

"I'm not sure, but we are gonna kick their asses that's for sure", Two-bit.

"Guys we will discuss this later", Darry.

"Why not now, I want to kick some soc ass", Soda.

"Johnny, what's with the blush", Ponyboy.

"Shut up", Johnny. I can hear the smile on his adorable face.

"Oh, you like Scout", Two-bit laughed.

"Shut up", Johnny. The guys started to laugh and tease Johnny. I could practically hear the blush on his face. I'm sure his face was beat red. I decided then I should 'wake up'.

I yawned and turned a little before sitting up. The guys stopped laughing immediately. I leaned into my Johnny again; his skin was still warm from the blush. His scent was amazing. He smelt like a campfire, warm and comforting, but also like peppermint, sweet.

Tears started to run down my cheeks and land on Johnny's bare chest. He started to rub my back again, whispering quietly in my ear. I heard Dally chuckle a little before getting up to get Johnny a new shirt.

When he came back, he handed Johnny one of Ponyboy's brown shirts. Johnny handed me off to Darry, who cradled me in his arms, rocking me slightly. When I finished crying, I gave Darry a kiss on his cheek, got out of his lap, and sat on the floor next to my twin.

I rested my head on Ponyboy's shoulder. I realized then that my hair was cut. I gasped when I reached up and felt the short end. Soda came back with a pair of scissors and a towel. Pouting, I sat on a kitchen chair, and Soda fixed my hair. He handed me a mirror. I guess it wasn't too bad, kinda short though.

I smiled at them, a small, shy smile, before walking into the kitchen. I started dinner with the boys hovering over me.

"Guys", I huffed, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

After dinner was over and cleaned up, Two-bit was about to leave before someone tackled him, me. Everyone started laughing as we rolled around on the floor. He sat on top of me, smirking.

I squirmed and laughed, smiling broadly. His kissed my forehead before standing up, but he fell down again when I swept his legs. I giggled before pouncing on his chest, pinning his arms down.

Dally came up behind me, lifted me up, and laid me on the ground. The whole gang came up to me and stated to tickle me. I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. The sun was setting at this point. Ponyboy jumped up, dragging me to my feet. We ran out the back door together and I climbed up the side of the house to the roof pulling Ponyboy up after me. We laid up there watching the sun set. When we came down, the boys' mouths were hanging open and I laughed out loud.

"How did you do that", Two-bit grinned.

"I'm just a badass", everyone laughed. Darry lifted me up, putting me on his shoulders. I squealed and everyone laughed harder. He brought me back in before tucking me into my bed and turning off the light.

A few hours later the door creaked open to reveal my Johnnycake. He blushed, walked in, and closing the door behind him. I patted next to me on the bed and he sat down. He took my hands in his as looked into my eyes. His black eyes looked hopeful, yet nervous.

"I have to tell you something", he started.

"Yes."

"But I think I am going to show you instead", he pressed his lips onto mine. My breath hitched and I deepened the kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist pulling me closer. As we hesitantly pulled away, we placed our foreheads together, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Scout Curtis", he said and me heart speed up further.

"I love you too, Johnny Cade".

**A.N. Aw, how cute, but let's see how the gang takes it…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I am not dead. It's a miracle! Sorry about the delay.**

Scout POV

When I woke up the next morning light from the sun streamed through my window lighting up my bed. I shifted slightly and felt someone's arm across my waist. Johnny, still fully clothed, had his arm around me fast asleep. As I turned over to watch him sleep, he opened up his eyes, which for once were not filled with pain, but of passion. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips, before us both rose from the bed.

When we exited my room we were greeted by the stares of the gang. For the first time this morning I took in my appearance. My hair was a wreck and my clothes were shifted and messed up from sleep. Johnny was in a similar manner. I realized then what this scene must of looked like.

My face turned bright red as Two-bit started cackling, rolling on the floor, holding his stomach. Darry looked angry, Soda looked frightened, Dally looked satisfied? Steve was on the floor with Two-bit and Ponyboy looked bored.

"This is not what it looks like", I said as Johnnycake's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Oh really, then why does it look like you two just had sex", Darry pinched the bridge of his nose, his words coming out in snarls.

"Um, well, Johnny came into my room last night and we got talking, he kissed me and we fell asleep, I promise", my voice sounded firm, but was drowned out by Two-bit and Steve's laughter. Darry huffed, and Soda smiled.

"Alright, just please be careful", Darry smirked when Two-bit gasped for breath laughing again. I walked up to Johnny, turning as red as a tomato, before pressing my lips onto his. He wrapped his arms once more around my waist. I ran my fingers through his greased hair, deepening the kiss. After I reluctantly pulled away, I gave Darry a smirk to his stunned face before returning to my room to change.

**A.N. Sorry it's so short, but I didn't have much time. It was a little more sexual than I usually do, so it was a little strange for me. I hope I was able to capture that aspect well enough. R&R please. Love you all and Happy New Year! **


End file.
